


Sexcom

by Heron_Angel



Category: XCOM
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel
Kudos: 10





	Sexcom

An urban deployment for Xcom was always a hot mess of things waiting to go wrong. Un-evacuated civilians, lots of dark alleys and tight corners, sightlines only as long as the ones your enemies had and buildings looming over it all that could just as easily prove to favor the enemy as it did Xcom. That seemed to be the biggest issue regarding these acts of terror from the aliens: they got to choose the battleground and got first dibs on the cover before Xcom’s knee jerk reaction allowed them to be on the scene. As the Lieutenant sniper set up her bipod on the rooftop railing, overlooking the last known location for enemy contact, she contemplated when it would be her turn to get a fancy new upgrade for her weaponry like the rest of her squad had already received. Fingers loose and off the trigger, she followed the squad’s point man as he disappeared behind a building, only his radio check-ins keeping her updated on his fate. She scanned the rooftops, looking for would be ambushers and anything out of the ordinary. She would stare for extended periods at a particular spot, letting the picture go out of focus in her scope so that movement would set off any alarm bells. She knew well enough not to pay attention to anything on the radio that didn’t refer to the “Eagle nest” as she let herself take in the sights like a tourist.

“Eagle nest, I have eyes on an x-ray on top of the smokehouse.”

“Smokehouse? That looks like a nice little third world home to me.”

“The one with the chimney still smoking.”

Movement alerted the Lieutenant, and her muscles tensed as she carefully followed it until it stopped. It was humanoid, a ‘thin man’ as the crew called it. She hated thin men, they looked so much like humans from a distance that squad confirmation was the only thing keeping her from being unsure of friendly fire. The thin man scuttled its way across the roof, looking for something around it’s high ground haven that it would never find, the resounding sound of a high caliber rifle announcing the presence of Earth’s defenders. The thin man fell much like a man would, spewing a cloud of noxious fumes as it died that could be seen from the Lieutenant’s position. 

“Kill confirmed.” Said the radio. “Nice shot, Mother Eagle.”

The Lieutenant gripped the radio on her belt and whispered back “Caw.”

A satisfying sound of mechanisms ejected the spent cartridge, the sniper taking another round off her forearm holster and chambering it, slipping the bolt forward and steadying for another shot. The sun shone into the scope now, making the sniper blink and take her eye away from it. Reflections tended to put light through the magnifying glass of the scope but this one seemed a little too convenient, mainly because she had set up with her back to the sun. As fast as the glare had come, it was gone, leaving her to return to her duty as she aimed again. No sooner had she done so did she have the unsettling feeling of an audience.

She swallowed hard, hairs on her neck standing up as she flipped around, rifle swinging hard into her left hand as she drew her revolver with her right and fired at the intruder. The shot was barely aimed but struck home: hitting the semi visible machine that now wobbled in the air as it was discovered. The machines cloak was broken, revealing a four tentacled squid like foe that was making it’s way forward towards her. The sniper hesitated for a moment at this new alien species before firing off another two shots at the approaching creature. As it closed the distance, she dove out of its way, leaving her rifle behind as she picked herself up, aiming and firing at the enemy that seemed to hover in midair. Her first shot missed but the second hit home, the third shot being lined up before the sound of electricity made her swing around, aiming dead center at the second identical creature and feeling her arm be seized by one of its tentacles. The shot missed wildly, successive trigger pulls only providing a clicking noise as she had run out of shots. The creature squeezed her hand tighter, making her wince and drop the pistol.

“GET OFF!!” she yelled, using her free hand to draw her combat knife, which she jammed into the creatures ‘face’ and twisted, causing it to release her as she removed the knife and went to impale the creature again. The creature spewed a sort of oil from its wound as she struck again, but no sooner had she attempted to strike did she feel a seizing feeling around her neck. She gasped, air not reaching her lungs as she was brought to her knees in an instant, the first creatures tentacles wrapped firmly around her neck as she gasped for breath. It wasn’t long before the fight could not be continued and she collapsed on the ground. The creature, however, seemed to find her struggles pitiful and released her, leaving her woozy, but conscious, as she caught her breath.

Fight still in her: the sniper moved her arms to help her crawl towards the rifle that she had left near the ledge, but she wouldn’t get anywhere close as the creatures tentacles gripped her arms and lifted them above her head.

“N.. ngh…” grumbled the sniper as her arms were raised above her head and the metallic tentacles coiled around them, holding them firm as she was lifted onto her knees. The second creature suddenly reappeared in front of her, it’s wounds still apparent as it looked at her with its unsettling mechanical eyes. It seemed to look her over, her eyes trying to look defiant in her position before it’s tentacles came forward and wrapped around her neck again. She tensed, the creature watching her anew and quickly retracting the tendrils from her neck. It seemed to observe her longer, as if conducting a study, before she spat at it. The creature stood still for a moment before it made sure she regretted that action.

It’s tendril snaked its way towards her lips, slipping into her mouth and wriggling around like mad. She struggled hard, biting down as the creature retracted its tentacle, leaving it’s prey to pant at the violation as it store at it’s slightly damaged tendril. The tentacles were upon her again, this time feeling over her uniform as they rubbed over her body through it. She winced, curiosity apparent in the creatures as they felt on their prey. Curiosity also entered her own mind as the tentacles reminded her of some less than noble moments in her alone time, it wasn’t until the tendrils felt over her chest did she realize that the creature had identified that her resistance had dropped considerably, the temperature changing in her face, and her once tense muscles were starting to relax. The tentacles passed over her chest more and more, making her begin to pant as the other two tendrils felt over other areas.

The tendrils moved along her face, causing her to move her head to escape their touch, but it seemed the creature liked the feeling of her skin and decided that whatever the material was that stymied its progress to the source: needed to be removed. The creature gripped at the uniform and tugged with tremendous force, ripping it wide open and exposing her bra covered breasts to the air. She gasped, struggling hard as the creature tore away her bra and felt over her breasts. The intent was now clear as the sniper blushed hard, watching the creature toy and play with her breasts, seeming to be fascinated with them as it gripped at her nipple. Her toes curled, the creatures secondary tentacles rubbing along her hips and ripping that clothing as well, leaving her with tatters of clothing and naked in all the right places to be explored.

The creature toyed with her breasts, tugging hard and then softly, trying to find the range of responses that the human would have to each type of stimulus. The sniper held her breath as the secondary tendrils came closer and closer to her pussy, the stimulation taking its toll as she struggled weakly in the second creatures grasp. The tendrils slipped past her pussy and caused her to shudder; she closed her lips tight as she felt it’s metal tendril drag along her moist entrance. She muffled a noise, but she knew it was not enough as the creature hesitated, coiled its tentacle back and gave her soaking pussy another firm pass.

“Gmmphhh…” she mewled, her face burning red as the creature sent another ripple through its tendril, grinding it’s girth against her once more. She reacted again but muffled herself, her will being tested as it flipped and turned, grinding its tentacles length against her repeatedly until finally she cracked.

“Uh-uhaaaa~” she moaned low and loud, her face on fire as the creature seemed to enjoy her noises, continuing it’s onslaught of pleasure as the tendrils tended to other zones of her body that proved pleasing. The tentacles rubbed up against their prisoner in a tireless fashion, building her up more and more as her moans increased in pitch and frequency. “Uhaaa… haa… ohh~” she couldn’t stop herself from moaning as she was teased, and as she felt herself nearing the edge, the creature seemed to sense her desires as it doubled the pressure on her pussy, gliding the slick metallic surface against her as she cried out.

“Uhaaaaaaa…!~” she shook hard in her captors grip, her pussy coating the tendril in juices as she neared her climax. However, the creature’s curiosity had yet to be sated, and it swiftly retracted it’s tentacle as she tensed up to cum. She gasped, wriggling in her captors grip as the tentacle had left her just short, her face flushed red with arousal as her body exuded a pleading air. The creature approached the captive, getting closer and closer as she panted in it’s companions grip.

The tentacle used to grind at her pussy slipped up to her lips again as the Earthling communicated the only way she knew how: the creature watched with its emotionless eyes as she licked the tendril, lapping up her own slick juices before it was slowly taken from her. She wriggled in her bonds, the creature eying her alluring form before it snaked its tentacle across her stomach. As it travelled, the tendril left a trail of slimy love juices before it reached her clit, snaking down over it and prodding at her moist entrance, seeming to take great care in this action before it slipped the thick tendril into her, causing her to moan hard. “Huaa~”

Encouraged by her noises the tendril pumped slowly but firmly in and out of it’s captive, coiling with the same ripple like effect that it had used to tease her as it moved with powerful firm motions. Lewd noises spewed from the Lieutenant’s sex, accompanied by gasps of pleasure as the tendril dug in and curved, assaulting zones that only it could reach as it sent wave after wave of pleasure through her. It wasn’t long before she shuddered at the pleasure and came hard around the tendril, leaving a mess of juices to coat it, and the floor beneath her, as she moaned deep into her climax.

The creatures seemed to have thought they had broken their prey as they took her signs of exhaustion as safety. They released her, letting her fall forward as she shivered from the experience. She caught her breath, crawling forward as the creatures seemed to be processing the information they had just received. It wasn’t until another high caliber shot rang out, followed by a quick rechamber and second shot did the creatures even realize what had happened, much too late it would seem as they crashed onto the rooftop with a dying hum of machinery. The Lieutenant leaned back and gasped, pulling out a small device from the tatters of her uniform to take pictures of the new enemies. Command responded almost immediately, clever positioning hiding as much evidence of what had just happened as possible.

“It looks like the aliens designed this machine with the explicit purpose of hunting down and isolating single targets.” Reported the Chief of Engineering.

The Lieutenant had to laugh though as she read the research department’s response:

“Perhaps we should avoid those tentacles…”


End file.
